


Parkour

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Waya try something they saw on the Internet that isn't Net Go. They should have stuck to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour

**Author's Note:**

> My initial exposure to parkour was an episode of House M.D., but for a lot of people it's Assassin's Creed. So, as a guide to what it's _supposed_ to look like, [watch here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAhPaiajwDY).

"Oh man, Waya, we could totally do that." Shindou grinned and watched the video of various people jumping off parking decks and rolling over recycling bins and flipping from one building ledge to another; joining the events together with smooth motions.

Shaking his head, Waya pointed to the screen. "No. Look. That takes years of practice. If it were that easy, you'd see Kuwabara-san cartwheeling his way to work."

Shindou's face paled. "Man, don't even say things like that. Look, those guys are our age and they're not super built or anything. But, y'know, most people carry bags and have stuff in their pockets, so it's probably just not convenient and there's also the fact that it's a French thing, right? Not everyone in Japan eats croissants, but some people do. C'mon, let's try it!"

Though the heavy weight of reluctance hung on him, Waya found himself agreeing nonetheless.

\-----

" _How_ do you talk me into these things?" Waya groaned and adjusted the ice pack on his neck.

Shindou licked at the scab on his lip before talking. "Admit it! You wanted to try it just as much as I did."

"There should be a warning on those videos. We should sue." Groaning, Waya reached out his uninjured arm for the cup of water on the table in front of him. "And I swear they gave me placebos. Medicine is supposed to make you feel better, right?"

Nase growled. "Shut up, both of you. I've never seen such idiocy in all of my life." 

Fujisaki, standing next to her, nodded. "I've seen Hikaru be an idiot before, but never this much."

Shindou laughed. "What's the big deal? Waya showed me a bunch of clips on the 'Net of people doing that parkour thing. It looked easy. You just have to be good with spatial relations and that's the thing that makes us good go players, right?"

Waya threw the ice pack at Shindou and winced in pain. "Says the man with _two_ broken legs! What made you think that _jumping from the fence up to the window's ledge by way of the letters hanging on the side of the building_ was a good idea?!"

Snorting, Shindou waved an arm floppily in Waya's direction while looking at his two leg casts hoisted in the air. "It would have been so cool if I'd managed it, though. But, y'know, if you'd done a better job of catching me..." 

Nase sighed. "Boys, Fujisaki-san and I are going to leave you here to bicker, okay? Your mothers should both be here soon and the nurse is just a button push away."

Smiling dopily, Shindou shouted, "Akari! Next time I make you come to the Ki-in, they're not gonna let me do anything cool, so remember this, okay?"

She shook her head as she followed Nase and muttered under her breath, "Those must be _really_ good drugs."

Looking down at the bandages on his, thankfully, left arm, Waya swallowed. "I wonder how many stitches they had to give me to close up that gash."

"I don't know. But it was totally cool how you were bleeding everywhere and you were still worried about me. That makes us like best friends for life or something." Shindou held up one arm above his head and knocked it against his IV bag. "Whoops!"

"What the hell have you ever done for me?" Waya groused as he tried not to focus on how much the bandages itched.

Shindou tried to sit up, his expression suddenly solemn, but he fell back against the pillow quickly. "Whoops." He snorted. "I make you do things that aren't thinking about Touya and beating him. I swear that's the thing that makes you Sensei's favorite."

"I do _not_ think about Touya! Not at all. Not ever."

Laughing loudly, Shindou pointed wildly toward Waya. "You're thinking about him right now!"

Waya sighed. "Just... Let me be the voice of reason sometimes. Okay?"

Hikary nodded softly. "Hey, Waya."

"Yeah?"

"I'm peeing right now."

"Ew, gross!" Waya hit the button to call the nurse. She responded over the intercom a moment later, asking what was wrong. Waya said loudly, "I want whatever drugs my friend is on because I think that's the only way I won't kill him."

"Friend. You called me your friend!" Shindou yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Bye bye." He closed his eyes and, seconds later, soft snores started emanating from him.

"Hey..." Waya glared at the ice pack that had fallen on the floor and tried to will it back into being on his neck to soothe the whiplash from where Shindou's _ass_ had landed on his face. If he hadn't killed him for that, maybe they were best friends.

Either way, neither of them were ever, ever trying parkour again.


End file.
